


Loyalty

by goldtoashes, heirsofbrokenlegacies (jarofhearts)



Series: Discord [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beginnings, Disastrous Oaths, Dubcon Mind-Reading, Innocent Mairon, M/M, Mairon Makes Bad Life Choices, Mairon's First High, Years of the Lamps, power addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtoashes/pseuds/goldtoashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/heirsofbrokenlegacies
Summary: Mairon seeks out Melkor and takes his first step down a fateful path.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Discord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Loyalty

“Well? What is it you want?”

His black eyes bored into yours and for a moment you questioned whether it was wise to come here to the wilderness after all, alone and unprotected. Far too late to change something about that, though.

“I have considered your offer and I will take it,” you said, bowing deeply before him and hoping that your voice sounded more steady than you felt under his piercing gaze. “Lord of all Arda und Master of its Fate. I am at your service if you will have me.”

Despite your words, his face remained an unmoving mask, only the corners of his mouth curling a little. “That took you long enough.”

“I know. It couldn’t be helped. I had to find a moment when Aulë’s attention was elsewhere so I could leave unnoticed and -”

You stopped mid-sentence when he sneered and took a step towards you. He was over a head taller than you, the form he had chosen powerful and intimidating. It took all of your courage not to step back.

“Oh Mairon, Fairest, what a pretty little liar you are. Don’t forget that I am no stranger to Almaren and that I have visited Aulë’s forges often in the past. It is not like he keeps close track of what his servants are up to most of the time, least of all you. You could have come to me long ago if you had only wanted.”

Of course he had a point, and you felt heat rising to your face. “I -”

“Tell me,” he interrupted you, a derisive smile splitting his handsome face, “why I would need a Maia who is not only willing to betray his former Master but would also lie to his new one the first chance he gets. It does make me wonder of how much worth your service would be to me.”

You frowned, anger slowly rising inside you. When you had finally made the painstaking decision to sneak away from Aulë’s forges and to seek him out in Endor, this was not what you had expected. “It is not like that, my Lord Melkor, you have to believe me.”

“I have to?”

The threat in his voice was unmistakable, and your body tensed, knowing well that you overstepped. But he only mustered you, his strong arms crossed over his chest.

“How do you plan to prove that your fair words are true?”

“Ask of me whatever you want,” you replied fiercely. “I’ll do anything.”

His laughter was booming through the valley and echoing from the dark cliffs, and as if in response, you heard thunder rumbling in the distance. 

“Anything! Oh Mairon, you don’t even know what you are offering. Anything.” He chuckled darkly. “Very well. Come here.”

You braced yourself and did as he told you, refusing to flinch when strong hands encircled your jaw. Their touch burned like ice, and you felt a shiver running over your skin.

“Show me that there is truth in what you say. Open your mind to me, my fair one.”

This time, you nearly did recoil at the request, and his grip tightened, sharp nails pricking your skin. 

“Anything. Your words, not mine.”

You hesitated only a moment and then nodded slowly, looking back into his eyes. Immediately, some dark and powerful force was prodding at your mind and you had to muster all your willpower not to push back and fight it but give in to it instead. The darkness engulfed your mind, an unpleasant feeling as if someone had stripped away your body and left your naked spirit for everyone to see.

“Let us start from the beginning. Why are you here?”

Your mind was getting unfocussed and you struggled to form words. “I wished to serve you…”

The pressure increased, became a sharp, blinding pain that made you gasp, his voice cutting into your consciousness like a knife.

“Do I really have to tell you how unwise it is to lie with your mind open to me like this? You did not come because you wish to serve me. You are far too prideful for that, and you would choose to rule and serve yourself any time over serving another.” Something like dark amusement flickered over his face for just a moment. “Too bad your nature calls for something else. Tell me the truth now, or I swear to you, if you lie to me one more time, I will rip your mind to shreds.” 

Panicking, you uttered the first answer that sprang into your thoughts. “You offered me power… and I wanted it.”

“Ah, finally some truth after all.” 

The pressure ceased and you sighed with relief as he retreated from your mind, your senses clearing again. The tone of his voice no longer menacing but amused, almost gentle.

“So it is power you crave. I suppose I could give you that.” 

Under his hands, your skin suddenly started to prickle with heat that rushed like lightning through every fibre of your body. Raw power was burning through your veins, setting you aflame, and for a moment, you felt near invincible, like you could do anything you ever dreamed of. You gasped at the overwhelming sensation, but it subsided as quickly as it started, leaving a disappointing feeling of emptiness.

“Merely a taste of what I have to offer you,” he chuckled. “I told you, I can make you mightier than any other Maia that walks the face of Arda, and you will have a share in all my works and deeds, command all creatures that serve my will. But I will ask for something in return.”

“What is it?” you asked, still breathless, your rapid heartbeat hammering within your chest.

A slow smile spread over his features. “You offered me anything that I wanted - and I will have it. All of it. I want your absolute loyalty and devotion at all times. Your fiery spirit, your quick wit, your bold tongue, your skillful hands, everything you ever choose to craft, design, or even imagine… all of it shall be mine.” He paused for a long moment and you were not sure if you could have looked away even if you had wanted to. “What do you say?”

You could still feel the afterglow of the power he had sent through your very being, and so the words were on your tongue before you had the chance to reconsider.

“I am yours.”

“If that is so, Fairest,” he said with an enigmatic smile, “then kneel before me, and swear your allegiance.”

While kneeling was not something you were overly keen on - he had been right in judging you as too prideful for that after all - you assumed that he wanted to make a point here and see whether you meant what you had promised. And so you followed his request, the stone hard under your knees. But you kept your head held high, never breaking eye contact. Again, you heard thunder rumbling, this time much closer. A storm was coming, and it was approaching fast.

“My Lord Melkor, Mightiest of the Valar, Ruler of the World.” The very air seemed to crackle as you spoke, the words ultimately severing your weak bond to the one you had served before and forming a new one with the dark, powerful presence towering above you. “I swear by the very foundations of Arda that I will pledge myself, my loyalty and my creation to you, and only to you, from this day until the end of time. I promise that I shall serve no other master, seek no glory for myself and that I will obey you and act in your best interest in all matters.”

His dark eyes rested on you for a long time as you impatiently awaited his reaction, for him to say something. When he did, his voice was as gentle as it had been back when he had first approached you in Valinor, but there was something else around the edges, something predatory and dark that you could not quite fathom yet.

“You have no idea how much I have longed to see you like this, hear you speak these words. I accept your oath, Mairon, Spirit of the Everlasting Flame.” Gently, he pulled you up by your shoulders, and you were more than glad to oblige. “Rise now, my faithful servant. There is much to do.” 

As you stood, lightning flashed over the dark sky, illuminating both of you in an eerie brightness. There was no going back now, you knew that. And thus, when the thunder roared in the empty valley, you followed your new master to whatever end he might have in mind, not knowing that in this very moment, you had taken the first step down a dark and destructive path leading into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins...


End file.
